


Say Something

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Omorashi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is helping, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Tony picks Peter up from school instead of Happy and in all of his excitement, Peter forgets to visit the bathroom on the way out.  That wouldn't be a problem if he could just bring himself to tell his mentor that he needed to pee.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> I have a longer omo story that I'm working on but it's giving me hell... until I can get that together... have this short one here. I couldn't get it out of my head so here you go.

It was Friday afternoon and Peter was sitting in his last period class listening to his teacher drone on about some sort of upcoming test. He wasn't really paying attention, he was more focused on the clock. In an hour's time, he could run out of the school and change into his spider-suit before spending the entire evening out on patrol. May wasn't going to be home until late and that meant he could skip coming home for dinner and swing straight on through until midnight... or later if he was lucky. Then suddenly his phone started to vibrate in his pocket causing him to startle slightly.

Being as superstitious as possible, Peter pulled the device out and held it under his desk in order to read the message. _'Hey, kid. I'm going to pick you up after school. Don't make me wait'-TS_, he read with some excitement. If Tony wanted to pick him up instead of Happy, that meant that there must be something awesome to work on in the lab or there was going to be some sort of last-minute training that he was being invited to... or maybe a mission. The possibilities were endless and sitting through the rest of his class felt like an impossible task.

'_You got it, Mr. Stark_!', he texted back and immediately put his phone back into his pocket. 

The second the bell rang, Peter ran nearly full speed to his locker where Ned was already waiting for him. "Are you coming over tonight? I mean I know you're going to_.._.you know... _thwip._.. but are you planning on stopping by? My moms' making meatloaf.", the other boy said less than casually but Peter was entirely too distracted to correct him on his lack of real subtlety. 

"Sorry, man, I can't, Mr. Stark is outside waiting for me.", he hurriedly replied as he quickly dug through his messy locker in an attempt to collect a weekends worth of homework supplies.

"That's awesome! Is there a mission!", Ned asked way louder than necessary causing Peter to rapidly shove his hand over his friend's mouth.

"Ned! Be quiet.", Peter hissed through his teeth. How the whole school didn't know what he did in his spare time had to have be some sort of miracle. "...and I don't know but it's really weird for him to pick me up instead of Happy.", he added because it was. While Peter had been to the compound to the SI building hundreds of times over the last six months. Never once had Tony taken the time to pick him up _himself._

With that in mind, he slammed his locker shut, gave Ned a high five and shot out the front doors towards the sleek black car sitting out front. "Hey, kid. Hop in.", Tony said the moment he had made it across the yard. To which, Peter nodded vigorously and started to open the back door. "What are you doing?", Tony asked with a laugh.

"Um... getting in the car?", Peter asked, suddenly worried that he'd misinterpreted something. Happy always made him sit the back. Always, no exceptions. Then just as he was about to ask the man for clarification, he saw him gesture towards the front seat.

"You are old enough to sit up front right?", Tony asked with mirth, ignoring the way the boy's cheeks heated up at the question. "Hurry, up. I've got places to be."

Peter hurried into the front seat and clicked the buckle in place just in time for the man to whip out of the parking space he'd been in. That caused him to jolt forward in his seat with a gasp, which Tony, apparently found amusing because he started to chuckle. "What are we doing? Is there a mission?", he asked once h had his bearings again.

"Christ, kid. There's no mission.", Tony said with a roll of his eyes. "You're Aunt Hottie called me and asked if I could keep tabs on your spidering while she works the late shift tonight. I'm told you have a tendency to take advantage of her schedule.", he said with a mild glare before continuing. "However, I have shit to do, so I thought it might be easier to keep tabs on you if you were with me instead of out galavanting all over the city in your pajamas."

"They're not pajamas.", Peter grumbled under his breath, though he wasn't sure why. Tony was the one who had made that suit. He was well aware that it was far too technologically advanced to be called pajamas. "...and I don't need a babysitter."

"Good.", Tony clipped. "... because I'm not babysitting you. I have a meeting to attend the second we get back and after that, I have some projects to finish. I'm sure I can find something to keep you busy, though. What do you know about complex cybernetic loops and connections?"

"Um...", Peter nervously started but Tony cut him off quickly.

"--I'm messing with you, kid. Well, not about the meeting. That's going to have to happen but after that, I'll work on the Spider-suit or something with you. You have it with you, right?"

"Yes, sir.", Peter replied easily. He was thankful to know that the man had been kidding because he didn't know very much about cybernetic anything, though he was suddenly very eager to learn. Surely he could find a few videos and books laying around somewhere. He was just starting to wonder if the library at his school would have anything like that when he heard the man curse beside him. "What's wrong, Mr. Stark?"

"Just the traffic.", Tony sighed because as much as he wanted to zip the hell around it, he had Peter in the car with him and he was sure that the boy's aunt would frown upon him using his more _strategic_ driving skills. However, looking at the clock as they crept along the highway, several miles under the speed limit, he began to get frustrated.

Peter sighed and leaned back in the seat, quietly. It was obvious that Tony was under some amount of pressure and if he were being honest with himself he was slightly disappointed that the man didn't have something special for him to do. Then again, he didn't have to come to get him at all. He could have told May that he would keep an eye out and then to do it but instead, Tony was willingly hanging out with him all evening even though he really didn't have to. That realization made him smile at about the same time another realization hit him. In his rush, he'd completely and totally forgotten to stop by the boy's room on the way out and he really needed to take a piss.

Looking at the man beside him, he could see the stress etched on his features and if the way he kept looking at the clock was any indication, he could surmise that he was more than likely running late. That meant that the possibility of them stopping anywhere on the way back was pretty slim. Upon further self-scrutiny, he decided that while he had to go pretty bad, he would_ probably_ be okay until they got to their destination. 

Though now that it had been brought to his attention he couldn't seem to push it into the back of his mind and he could feel himself beginning to shift in his seat. He considered speaking up, apologizing and admitting that he busting to go to the bathroom but he couldn't seem to get the words out. Maybe it was because he didn't want Tony to think he was baby. However, he was far more likely to prove that he was if he peed the seat instead of asking for an appropriate place to empty himself. Either way, he held his tongue and his piss along with it. 

The problem was that the longer he sat there more effort it took to keep his bladder from releasing. '_Just say something! Oh my God, if you have to pee this bad then you have to speak up!'_, he tried to tell himself but still, he remained silent. He wasn't even sure why. It wasn't like he'd never told the man he needed to go to the bathroom before. He had many times and the man had always granted him permission or helpfully pointed him in the right direction. It had just never come up in the car before and for some reason that made it more difficult. It felt far more disruptive than simply excusing himself from the lab or asking where the restroom was when they were working in a different part of the building. 

Somewhere during his inner monologue, he realized Tony had been trying to talk to him and tried to keep the shake out of his voice when he replied. "I'm sorry what was that?", he asked hesitantly. Part of him was worried that the man was about to call him out on his predicament... the other part of him wished that he would because it was becoming dire. He could feel the piss starting to dampen his underwear and he felt dangerously close to peeing in the seat.

"I asked you what you wanted to do for dinner. You'll be with me until late, so I assumed you would want to eat at some point.", Tony repeated though he didn't seem the least bit annoyed to have to do so. At this point, he was used to the way the kid's mind wandered at times. Repeating himself was almost a given.

"Oh.", Peter replied with a small sigh as he tried to carefully adjust the way the seat belt was pressing into his abdomen. "I like anything.", he answered once the question had processed properly. He really wasn't picky. When you were raised by a woman who absolutely could not cook, there was no room to be picky. That answer seemed to satisfy Tony and he was free to go back to concentrating his bursting bladder. However, not much more time passed before he decided that he couldn't possibly hold it anymore, _he had to pee_. He had to. So he hesitantly spoke up. "Mr. Stark, sir? I um, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Right now?", Tony asked in disbelief even though it shouldn't have come as any sort of surprise. The kid tended to visit the restrooms frequently and they had been in the car for over an hour at this point. Though for all intents and purposes... they were almost there and he really didn't want to have to make that stop. Yet, looking beside him he could see exactly how urgent the situation actually was. The boy looked as though he were in pain and had his hand hovering just over the front of his pants. Those two things alone were concerning. "How long can you hold it?", he sighed out. 

"I don't know...", Peter grumbled under his breath. God, he _hated_ that question. It made it sound like there was some sort of timer on his bladder. One that he could see as it ticked down to the exact moment he would involuntarily piss himself. "...I need to go really, really,_ really_ bad."

"We'll be there in twenty minutes. Can you wait that long or do I need to find somewhere else for you to relieve yourself?", Tony asked hesitantly. As much as he wanted to get to that meeting on time, he also didn't want to deal with a wet seat and a crying teenager and both of those things looked like a real possibility at the moment. So, rather than waiting for any sort of real answer he decided he should just help the kid out. "Scratch that. I'm just gonna go ahead and stop as soon as I can." 

Peter swallowed and nodded his head. He was sort of mortified that he'd allowed the situation to get to this point. Tony Stark had picked him up from school and was ready to hang out with him all night and here he was about to thank him by wetting his expensive seat. That thought had him bringing his knees together a little more tightly as Tony swerved towards an exit, An action didn't seem to help any. He could feel a spurt of pee leave him and it took more effort than he'd like to admit to keep himself from whimpering. Though, he did close his eyes and take a deep breath. Something, that did not go unnoticed by his mentor.

"I've gotcha, kid. Almost there. Give me three more minutes.", Tony soothed before mumbling irritably under his breath when they hit a red traffic signal. "I'm trying. It's right there."

Again, Peter nodded his head but he knew it was a lost cause. The dam was about to break and there was nothing he could do about it. He was just considering if he should say anything else, when the man turned into the gas station. The problem was that as he did so, the car jumped the curb ever so slightly causing the entire car to bounce and for Peter's bladder to give up completely. "I'm sorry.", he gasped the second he felt the rush of heat hit his thighs because he knew that was it. There would be no stopping it, he had put it off for far too long.

Upon hearing, Peter's strangled apology, Tony snapped his head to the side. The first thing he noticed was the look on the boy's face. It was somewhere between blissfully relieved and jarringly horrified. From there he could guess what was happening but he really didn't have to. There was now a faint scent of piss in the air and it only took one a glance at the boy's pants to confirm his suspicions. There was still urine pouring out of his jeans and quietly running onto the floor from where the seat wouldn't take it in.

Sighing deeply, Tony put the car into park and waited for the light hissing to come to a stop before looking towards the predictably watery eyed teenager. "Hey, it's alright."

"It's not alright!", Peter snapped before having to stifle a small sob. "I'm fifteen and I just, I just... _peed myself in your car._"

"Hey, it's really not a big deal. The seats are leather, I can have it cleaned. I'm more worried about you.", Tony replied sympathetically. "Why didn't you tell me you needed to go _before_ it was an emergency?"

"I don't know.", Peter uttered miserably. "You were in a hurry and... I didn't want to make you late and then... and then I just couldn't hold it anymore. _I'm sorry_."

Reaching out to place a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder, Tony tried to smile. Which was a difficult task when he was feeling so guilty. If the kid was too nervous to ask him to stop the car so that he could take what had clearly been an extremely necessary leak, then he was definitely doing something wrong. "No, kid. I'm sorry. I know I don't always come off as super approachable but just so we're clear, I want you to tell me if you need a bathroom. Even if I'm in a hurry... I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Peter took a deep breath through his nose in an attempt to clear up some of the snot that was trying to escape with his tears and nodded his head. "Okay."

"Okay.", Tony repeated with a small genuine smile this time. "Now, let's get back to the compound so that you can clean up and then we'll go mess around with the big boy tools my personal workshop. How about that?"

Again, Peter nodded his head but then he remembered why he'd kept quiet for so long about the situation with his bladder, in the first place and looked at his mentor with concern. "What about your meeting?"

"Eh.", Tony replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'll tell them I can't make it. Important Iron Man business and all that jazz. They won't be thrilled but they'll get over it. I'd rather hang out with you than a bunch of _old guys_ anyway."

"Okay", Peter replied with a wet laugh as he tried to wipe away the remaining tears from his face. "I'd like that.", he added with a small hitched breath but Tony didn't reply. He was already ordering FRIDAY to cancel his meeting and order enough pizza to feed a small army. Nothing else was said about the puddle on the floor and once everything was all cleaned up, it was like nothing had ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Slight projecting: I have always hated that question. 'How long can you hold it/wait?' Dude. I don't know. There's not a freaking timer! Stop asking me and find me a bathroom already!


End file.
